


Walk Me Home

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fighting in a bar, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Dean lays out a creep in a bar hitting on the reader.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Fluff Bingo 2019, this fills the space Free Square.

“Take a hike, man, I’m just here for a drink.” 

The clack of billiards rang like a clap of thunder through the tiny bar and cut through the music pouring from the jukebox. That familiar cacophony started off another night of hustling—Dean Winchester’s day job, in a way—but for one tiny wrinkle. 

Across the warn pool table, Dean spotted a woman and a man talking. She sat on a stool while he leaned on the bar to her right, imposing on her personal space. If her remark had not made it abundantly clear she wanted nothing to do with the guy, her body language absolutely should have. Hunched over her drink, her head hung low between her shoulders, and one fist clenched her drink as the other balled so tight, her knuckles turned white. 

Dean counted down the seconds to trouble. 

“C’mon, honey, I just wanna talk.” 

_Five_. Dean rounded the end of the pool table, nearing the bar. 

“And I just wanna drink my drink.” 

_Four. _He turned his back to the two and took his shot, sinking twelve in the nearest corner pocket. 

“But you’re all alone. Don’t you want some company?” 

_Three_. Dean shuffled past the woman and her relentless pursuer and surveyed for his next shot. 

“No.” 

_Two_. Resin cracked on resin as Dean banked ten into the side pocket. 

“You’re full of shit, nobody likes drinking alone.” 

_One_. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean watched as Clueless made his last move. He wrapped his arm around shoulder, and Dean had moved far too slow to intervene, for the woman moved faster than lightning. 

A sickening _pop_ silenced the bar as she wrenched the man’s arm from her shoulder and slammed his head down onto the bar. Every soul in the bar froze, eyes glued to the spectacle as the man howled in pain and a string of profanity flew from his lips. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid bitch?! Get off me!” 

She threw him back from the bar, and without hesitation, Jackwad wound up for a wild haymaker. Poised to pounce, Dean flipped his pool cue over the back of his hand and swung as hard as he could. Splinters flew in an explosion of wood as the cue split across the side of Douche McGee’s neck, and he crumpled to the floor like a sack. 

“That escalated quickly.” 

Dean turned looked at the woman as she hopped from her bar stool. “Hey, Tommy. Can you come get this pile out of here?” 

She rolled the motionless body over as a large man strode over to her. “You take out another one, Y/N?” 

“Nah,” she said with a shake and jabbed a thumb at Dean. “My knight in shining armor here did the dirty work.” 

Tommy picked up the man who stirred with a mumbled protest. “Nope, I’m putting you in your car, numbnuts. You’re taking up too much floor.” 

As if nothing had happened, the bar resumed its cadence, pool tables and jukebox and drink all a stir once more. Except Y/N stood at his elbow, a curious quirk to her brow and a wicked smirk crooking her lips. 

“I’m Y/N. Wanna go for a walk?” 

He turned to his pool partner and handed him a twenty. “Game’s yours, I’m out.” Dean turned back to Y/N and offered his hand. “Dean. Where to?” 

“There’s a beach nearby,” she suggested as she shook his hand. 

“Long walks on the beach already?” Dean asked, then drained the last of his beer. “My kinda lady.” 

She laughed as she started for the door. “Don’t get your hopes up,” she said. “Just wanna talk.” 

Despite the need to make money, Dean followed Y/N through the door into the cool summer night. “I’m a half decent listener.” 

“Good,” she started as she strode down the gravel path. “I need your help.” 

The lights and sounds of the bar faded away as they walked a winding path through a thin forest. “With?” 

Not two hundred yards in, the trees broke on the edge of a sandy beach. “That guy you laid out? He’s been dogging me for months. Every time, I usually give him a fat lip, or a black eye, and then someone has to pull him off me. He’ll spend a few nights in jail, but never goes to prison because he’s got friends in high places.” 

Nope. Everything got too complicated in a matter of seconds. “Look, Y/N, you seem like a good person, but I’m not about to kill—” 

The crashing waves on the lake drowned the sound of her laughter, and Y/N stopped walking, doubled over her thighs and hands on her knees. When she straightened, she said, “Honey, I never said anything about killin’ anyone. I wanted you to stick around for a few weeks. I kinda like you. You’re easy on the eyes, you handle a pool cue like a professional, and you didn’t bother me when you came in. Hell, I don’t think you even looked at me.” 

He had, but that wasn’t the point. “Oh, I noticed you. Wondered what might make a woman go to a bar like that and drink alone,” Dean said as he stepped near. 

She closed the space between them. “Plenty of things,” she said as her fingers threaded between his. “Maybe I’ll tell you if you decide to stay.” 

“What’s in it for me?” 

Her lips pressed to his for a kiss so deep, Dean felt as though she had thrown him into the lake. She consumed his senses so thoroughly, whiskey on her tongue and the fresh scent of her soap in her hair. But as sudden as her kiss had started, just as he was about press into her, she parted from him. 

“There’s so much more for you, if you stay.” 

Dean grasped her by the ass and hauled her into his arms. “Where do I sign up?” 

Y/N laughed against his lips as Dean carried her back to his car. “My place. In town.” 

“Well, then, Ms. Y/N, your chariot awaits, and I, your knight in shining armor, would love to accompany you home.” He set her on her feet and with a flourish motioned to his car. 

Excitement flashed in her eyes as she took a tentative step towards the rear driver side door. After Dean slid in behind the wheel, she said, “Oh, Dean, we’re not going home yet.” 

“What?” 

She grasped the handle and popped the door open. When she sat behind him, she reached over the seatback and smoothed a hand over his chest. Her lips brushed his ear as she said, “You’re gonna drive five miles north on this highway.” She paused and pointed, “and pull into an empty campsite.” 

The engine roared to life and gravel sprayed in an arc as Dean floored it out of the lot. The tires chirped as they hit the pavement and Dean wrenched the car into drive. Revolutions hurtled the car forth as he slammed his foot on the accelerator, and Y/N’s shit-eating grin sparkled in the rearview mirror. 

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
